Thinking Far
by Wonder Squint
Summary: Small piece set post-'Russet Potatoes' where Van Pelt and Rigsby discuss a few things. Revelations and realisations. Really random and simple.


_Summary: A small piece set post-russet potatoes where van pelt and rigsby discuss a few things. Revelations and realisations. Really random and simple._

_Copyright: I owned my older brother and sister a lot this morning but I do not own the mentalist *sad face*_

* * *

**THINKING FAR**

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks has passed since Wayne Rigsby had kissed Grace Van Pelt in the middle of the bullpen, visible to the watchful eyes of their colleagues.

Rigsby truthfully remembered, how could he forget? However, he thought it best to leave it the way it was so that he would not make Grace feel uncomfortable around him. He loved her... genuinely loved her but for now, he could wait a little while longer.

The team had just finished their case closed pizza and were heading home for the weekend.

Cho first, then Lisbon. Jane would have been next but he would not want to miss another interaction, or whatever it could be between the two youngest agents.

The blond consultant bided both Grace and Rigsby a goodnight and left the bullpen, sneaking out of their line of sight and peered round a corner to view the scene. Rigsby sat on Jane's desk, which was the closest to her's. He observed her work away, determined on finishing paper work.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her eyes fixed upon the computer screen and occasionally, themkeyboard. Her long auburn curls trailed over her shoulder and down her back. He adored her hair, especially when she left it down.

The natural mixture of crimson, fire red and ruby, all nestled together, forming waves and ringlet curls. Wondrous.

Her eyes were a bonus. They were a complicated colour... not quite one in particular. They were green with a hint of gold. Unlike no other he had ever seen. Rigsby melted at the glisten in them as she smiled. Breathtaking.

That's what she did to him. Anytime she walked, talked and moved in the simplest of fashions... she stole his breath, a single heartbeat.

She was beautiful, talented, kind, smart, compassionate, loving, selfless... she was Grace. Grace Van Pelt - the woman who would forever own his heart.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't free himself of thoughts and feelings for her. Love held her to him... in more ways than one.

He wanted to know if she felt those feelings in return, at least a little. He was even tempted to ask Jane but Rigsby knew as anyone would that it would not be a simple conversation. Regardless of that, Rigsby couldn't make her feel something she wouldn't.

He would never force that upon her or anyone.

He had firm belief that if it is supposed to happen... eventually, it will.

So Rigsby remembered that every time he felt alone and lost. Yearning for Grace more than he ever had before. He wanted her to be his. For him to be able to hold her and let her know he loves her everyday. He wanted to take her out and show that she was his to all. He wanted her beneath him, her body under his...

Those scenes remained within his dreams and he hoped more than anything that one day, his dreams would be nothing compared to reality.

He watched her for a few moments longer until she spoke. "Hi Rigsby." she didn't turn until she finished on her computer and turned her body around to face his. He greeted her with a faint smile. "Hi"

"You aren't going home?" she asked casually as he gazed at her.

He nodded slowly. "Soon."

She nodded as her eyes drifted away from him, and around the bullpen, not knowing what to say next.

At that moment of silence, Grace found herself thinking of how she enjoyed the sight of him. He was, clearly to anyone with eyes, very handsome but then it was his kindness and compassion that got to her. Wayne was filled with love and had no one to give it to.

Everyone, including Grace, knew that he wanted to give it to her. She knew he loved her but then... there were the rules.

It infuriated her one night as she sat in her apartment, contemplating how those who enforced those rules had basically attempted to tell agents who to love, more accurately... who not love. It wasn't fair how they wouldn't give said agents involved with each other a chance to prove they can remain professional while working. With that frustration, she left it at that, that night.

The red head peered up at Rigsby. He sat fidgeting with one of Jane's knick-knacks left on his desk. Grace reeled on how mindless he was sometimes. How simply he did things. Cute.

She, in turn, loved his eyes. The faint sea of blue. Grace imagined - in her dreams of course - that she'd wake up and find those eyes gazing down at her, conveying great love and care. She loved how strong he was and yet so gentle.

Grace knew that without a shadow of a doubt that she had feelings for Wayne Rigsby, but expressing and revealing those feelings was the problem. Never had she been good at it and the whole rules malarkey made it all that much harder.

"So how are things? Family, friends... boyfriend?" he asked shyly, interrupting her thoughts.

Grace had been dating a guy named Sam for a while and Rigsby knew because the previous week, Jane decided that he would inform all in the unit, when he and Grace were engrossed in their weekly debate on morals.

"You really want to know about that?" she raised her eyebrows up at him.

"Well Grace, you know how I feel about you and since it can't be me, then i would want to make sure you're happy." plainly stated as he realised he had shocked her slightly by his alien confidence when talking to her about those feelings.

She shook it off and tried to ignore most of that. "Things are fine." she didn't look at him. Instead she slouched in her chair slightly and swayed in a small arch direction.

"Do you love him?"

Surprising her again, her seat stopped moving and she looked up at him. He hadn't moved from Jane's desk, and his arms were tight at his sides. Hands grasping the wood. "Is that your business?" Grace was slightly offended, similarly to when Jane asks his random question each day. She wondered if Jane had actually persuaded Rigsby to begin this conversation and loosen up. If so then he was doing great but she wasn't too fond of his nosiness.

"No... not really. I'm just curious." plainly once again. He kept a casual posture and remained relaxed. Quite the contrast to what he felt inside. Every time he talked or even merely looked at her, his heart pounded and swelled. His urges were becoming difficult to keep at bay but he prided himself on how often he could.

Grace sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. "No...bI don't. But he is in my heart, i suppose."

Rigsby stood and moved towards Jane's couch but pulled out the chair from the desk nearest and sat in front of her as he spoke sarcastically. "That'll end well."

She had to agree. "Yeah, i suppose it's not enough." he relaxed in his seat and watched her carefully as she continued. "So no... i don't see grandchildren in the offing with him. But that doesn't really matter right now."

He nodded. Taking everything she said into his mind and vowed it would remain there when he lay in bed and thought about her as he drifted into his dream world.

Silence again. Moments passed and neither said anything. Just sat in their chairs and thought to themselves. Until Grace broke it. "I always feared there was something wrong with me. Maybe that's why I can never make it work."

His head shot up and spoke quickly. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Its definitely the guys."

She smiled softly. "I hope so. But maybe I'm not supposed to."

"Because you work here?"

Grace shook her head. "Because I'm not ready. I'm not done becoming whoever the heck it is I'm going to turn out to be. I'll get through this and the next thing, then the next and maybe one day I'll find... I'm ready. I'm me. And if that special someone wants to be with me... Then that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."

Rigsby watched her carefully as she spoke. Remembering to remember every word she had told him. "Any thoughts on who that special someone might be?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders. "Not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point." both agents sighed and were silent once again. It was until Rigsby sighed again that it was broken. " I should go... it's getting late." he stood, grabbed his things and wished her a goodnight.

Jane hadn't moved from his hiding place but as he saw Rigsby coming, he ducked into one of the interrogation rooms.

Grace stood and watched Rigsby leave the bullpen until she called after him. "Wayne?"

He turned around, hopeful.

"Sometimes i do... think that far ahead."

Rigsby smiled. "Sometimes is something."

She shrugged again as she fiddled with her bracelet. "It'll be a long time coming... years if ever."

He took a few steps back as his eyes remained on Grace. "And until then... I can wait." with a wink of his eye and a smile, he turned and left.

Grace's eyes wide with shock. She turned slowly and fell back onto her chair, eyes still wide. She now knew that he knew she had feelings for him and that one time, oh who was she kidding? A hundred times, she thought of Rigsby as that special someone. No other man could possibly come close. Not ever.

* * *

_The final paragraph was a hint to why i think them breaking up in the show and "moving on" was wrong. Everyone knows Wayne is meant to be with Grace and Trace is meant to be with Wayne. No. One. Else._


End file.
